bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nozomi Kujō
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Zmodyfikowana Dusza | płeć = Kobieta | poprzednia przynależność = Kon, Grupa Ichigo | bazy operacyjne = Dom Kurosakich, Mashiba, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Brak | podstawowe umiejętności = Arazome Shigure | debiut w anime = Odcinek 317 | japoński głos = Hisako Kanemoto }} jest Zmodyfikowaną Duszą, która uciekła z Soul Society. Wraz z Kagerōzą Inabą jest częścią Ōko Yushimy. Wygląd Nozomi ma krótkie, zielone włosy, które sięgają do brody, tworząc swego rodzaju obramowanie twarzy. Kolor oczu przypomina fiolet, jednak jest on lekko zmieszany z czerwienią. Dziewczyna nosi czerwoną spódnicę, która długością sięga do jej ud. Ma kremowy sweter z czarnym kołnierzem, przez który przechodzi wzór czerwonego pasa. Nosi długie, czarne skarpety, sięgające do ud oraz brązowe buty. Zazwyczaj ma smutny wyraz twarzy, który rzadko się zmienia, przez co Nozomi sprawia wrażenie osoby melancholijnej.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 318 Po tym, jak odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami, Nozomi przybiera standardową odzież Bogów Śmierci z lekkimi udoskonaleniami. Zamiast długiej hakamy ma krótką spódniczkę, a białe skarpety sięgają jej do ud. Sandały są na obcasie, a swój Zanpakutō trzyma przy pasie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 330 Osobowość Nozomi pokazuje swoje defensywne zachowanie, zwłaszcza wobec Kona, który z wielkim trudem chciał się od niej dowiedzieć, jak ma na imię. Wydaje się również bardzo niezależna, co widać, gdy Kon mówi jej, że wplątał się w te wszystkie kłopoty, aby ją uratować, na co ona odpowiada, że nikogo nie prosiła o pomoc. Sprawia wrażenie aspołecznej dziewczyny, której nie obchodzą działania innych, ponieważ gdy Kon tłumaczy jej, że wszyscy dużo się napracowali nad piknikiem, by ją rozweselić, ona odpowiada, że ją to nie obchodzi. Jest uparta i nie poddaje się zbyt łatwo, co pokazuje w czasie swojego treningu z przyjaciółmi Kurosakiego. Podczas szkolenia wiele razy upadała, lecz odmawiała zrobienia przerwy, aby jak najszybciej przypomnieć sobie imię swojego Zanpakutō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 325 Historia Nozomi była pierwszą Kaizō Konpaku, powstałą w wyniku projektu Spearhead.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 329 Pierwotnym założeniem było stworzenie jednorodnej istoty, ale w toku eksperymentu samorzutnie wyodrębniły się z niej dwa autonomiczne byty: Nozomi i Kagerōza Inaba.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 334 Fabuła Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Nieznana postać wypadająca z Senkaimon Nozomi, owinięta jedynie kawałkiem białej tkaniny, przedostaje się do Świata Ludzi i chwilę po opuszczeniu Senkaimonu bezwładnie upada w kierunku leżącej poniżej Karakury. Następnego dnia Kon coś wyczuwa i idzie sprawdzić miejsce, z którego było czuć dziwne Reiatsu. Spostrzega ją, leżącą na środku parkingu, przykrytą jedynie skrajem tkaniny. Dzięki temu, że jest w ciele Ichigo, Konowi udaje się przenieść nieznajomą do domu Kurosakiego, gdzie układa ją w jego łóżku. Następnego dnia Kon jest zszokowany, znajdując łóżko puste. Biega po całym domu i szuka dziewczyny, by wreszcie znaleźć ją przy telewizorze. Uspokojony, szybko zaprowadza z powrotem do pokoju.Skarży się, że nie powinna opuszczać pomieszczenia. Tłumaczy jej, że przyniósł ją tutaj bez zgody właścicieli, podkreślając, aby więcej tego nie robiła, w przeciwnym razie wezmą go za zboczeńca. Następnie przedstawia się i pyta o jej nazwisko. Ta nie zamierza mu nic odpowiedzieć oprócz obraźliwych słów, takich jak "idiota" i "zboczeniec". Dziewczyna odmawia posiłku, po czym pyta, gdzie właściwie jest. Kon odpowiada, że znajduje się w mieście Karakura, ale dalsze tłumaczenia przerywa pukanie do drzwi. Kon w ostatniej chwili przykrywa Nozomi kołdrą, ale kiedy Yuzu wychodzi do środka, Nozomi zwywa się z łóżka i zaczyna wyzywać Kona od dziwaków.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 thumb|right|190px|Inaba uderza Nozomi Kiedy Inaba przybywa do kliniki Kurosaki, Nozomi ucieka przez okno, po czym spotyka Reigai Izuru, Matsumoto i Nanao, które ją prowadzą. Następnie używa Tenran, aby ich powstrzymać. Kujō udaje się uciec i trafia do opuszczonej strefy przemysłowej, gdzie Kon odnajduje ją i podchodzi do niej, jednak zostaje przybity do ściany przez Kagerōzę za pomocą Shitotsu Sansen. Inaba podchodzi następnie do Nozomi, mówiąc dziewczynie, że nie ma sensu uciekać i uderza ją swoją laską, powalając na ziemię. Następnie interweniuje Uryū, który sprawia, że wróg nie może nic zrobić. Nieprzytomna Nozomi zostaje zabrana przez Reigai Izuru Kiry, podczas gdy Inaba walczy najpierw z Ishidą, a później z Ichigo. Dziewczyna zostaje uratowana przez nowo przybyłe posiłki oraz Tōshirō Hitsugayę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 thumb|left|190px|Kon pyta Nozomi Wszyscy wracają do sklepu Urahary. Nozomi leży nieprzytomna, Orihime ocenia jej stan zdrowia. Kiedy się wybudza Ishida informuje ją o miejscu jej pobytu, mówiąc, że jest bezpieczna. Nozomi próbuje wstać, ale Orihime ją powstrzymuje. Kiedy Kon po chwili się do niej zbliża, Kujō pyta go czym jest. Kon zamiast odpowiedzieć sam zadaje pytanie o to, dlaczego Inaba i inni ją ścigali. Nozomi się irytuje i nazywa Kona zboczeńcem, prowokując go do ujawnienia jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Nozomi jest zaskoczona, że ciągle powtarza swoje wcześniejsze pytanie, stwierdzając, że inni mogą jej pomóc. Kon wyciąga ręce, by ją objąć, ale Kujo wali go doniczką, nazywając wypaczonym dziwakiem. Ichigo sugeruje, by Kon dal sobie spokój i nie zmuszał jej do mówienia, skoro ona tego nie chce. Następnie cała grupa bierze się za organizowanie grilla, podczas gdy sama Nozomi nie angażuje się w przygotowania. Kon zauważa, jak Kujo patrzy na nich z daleka. Podchodzi do niej, zastanawiając się, co ta trzyma w dłoni. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to chili w proszku i wyjaśnia jej do czego służy. Nozomi wkłada mu do ust chili i tym samym powoduje, że Kon wpada w szał. Podczas zamieszania dziewczyna ucieka.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo ratuje Nozomi przed Reigai Rangiku Kon spotyka na brzegu rzeki spacerującą Nozomi, ale ta odmawia odpowiedzi na którekolwiek z jego pytań. Kon wkurza się, ale wiszącą w powietrzu sprzeczkę udaremnia pojawienie się Rangiku Matsumoto. Wicekapitan mówi, że Kujō zmieni zdanie, jeśli zostawi sobie porozmawiają jak dziewczyna z dziewczyną. Kon zgadza się i odchodzi. Rangiku, która okazuje się być reigai, chwyta dziewczynę i zabiera do jakiegoś zaułka. Nozomi oznajmia, by ją puściła. Napastniczka otwiera Senkaimon, by dotrzeć do Soul Society, ale nim udaje się jej zawlec do niego Nozomi, ta gryzie Reigai w rękę i chwilowo odzyskuje wolność. Z pomocą przychodzi jej Kon, ale zostaje boleśnie zraniony. Na całe szczęście na polu walki pojawia się Ichigo wraz z Rukią, Renjim i prawdziwą Rangiku. Reigai Rangiku ucieka do Soul Society, zaś Nozomi i pozostali udają się z powrotem do sklepu Urahary na grilla. thumb|left|190px|Kon i Nozomi przed bramą Następnego dnia Ichigo idzie do swojego pokoju, mówiąc, by Nozomi poszła do łóżka. Zamiast niej zastaje jednak skrępowanego Kona. Grupa Ichigo wyrusza na poszukiwania dziewczyny. Tymczasem Nozomi śni koszmar, w którym to Inaba w dalszym ciagu jej poszukuje. Kiedy budzi się, przypadkowo natrafia na nią Kon. Nozomi wyczuwa Reigai i ucieka.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 321 Podczas gdy Nozomi spaceruje po mieście, Kon nie spuszcza jej z oka. Dziewczyna w końcu mówi mu, że nie jest pewna, dokąd dokładnie chce iść. Kon póbuje namówić Nozomi, by w takim razie wróciła do domu Ichigo. Dziewczyna zastanawia się, dlaczego Kon tak bardzo chcą ją chronić. Nie dając za wygraną, Kon chwyta nogę Nozomi, twierdząc, że przyprowadzi ją z powrotem siłą jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. Nozomi wyjaśnia mu, że zamierza wszystko naprawić przez wzgląd na Ichigo i stwierdza, że to właśnie dlatego przybyła do Karakury. W wyniku kolejnych nieudanych prób wpłynięcia na dziewczynę, Kon ląduje na pobliskim drzewie, w którego pobliżu znajduje się brama. Nozomi stwierdza, że znalazła miejsce, którego szukała i pyta, czy gdzieś w okolicy jest takie samo sanktuarium. Kon zaprowadza dziewczynę do górskiej świątyni.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 322 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo chroniący Nozomi Nozomi i Kon przybywają do miejsca, gdzie znajduje się Senkaimon. Kujō otwiera bramę, by móc dostać się do Dangai i pokrzyżować plany Kagerōzie. Kon próbuje ją powstrzymać, ale ona przywiązuje go drzewa i przygotowuje się, by samotnie przejść przez Senkaimon, zostaje jednak zatrzymana w pół kroku przez Reigai Matsumoto. Wbrew jej woli Reigai chce ją zaprowadzić do Kagerōzy, ale udaremnia to przybycie Kurosakiego. Podczas gdzi Ichigo walczy w jej obronie, Kon pyta, czy Nozomi posiada Zanpakutō. Kujō stwierdza, że nie. Kurosaki ostatecznie wygrywa walkę. Dziewczyna mówi, że takie zachowanie było lekkomyślnie z jego strony i dziękuje mu za ratunek. Nozomi wyraża zgoda na powrót do sklepu Urahary.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 323 Następnego dnia, Nozomi z Ichigo i Konem wracają do Sklepu Urahary. Witani są przez Tessaia Tsukabishiego i Orihime. Ichigo mówi, by Inoue dbała o Nozomi i innych rannych.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 324 thumb|left|190px|Nozomi mówiąca Ichigo, by wrócił cały Kisuke informuje Ichigo o aktualnej sytuacji w Soul Society. Ichigo postanawia wyruszyć i pomóc kapitanom. Szybko jednak zostaje skrytykowany przez Kona, przekonanego że zdecydowanie się Kurosakiego na podróż do Soul Society jest równoznaczne ze złamianiem obietnicy dotyczącej ochrony Nozomi. Dziewczyna wtrąca się i stwierdza, że lepiej byłoby ją zamknąć w Dangai, ale Ichigo kategorycznie się nie zgadza. Kujō pyta Kurosakiego, dlaczego stara się ją chronić. Tamten odpowiada, że usłyszał głos, który mówiący mu, by ją chronić. Dziewczyna nazywa go idiotą, przy tym się rumieniąc. Kładzie rękę na klatce piersiowej Ichigo i po chwili pojawiło się zielone, pulsujące światełko. Nozomi ulecza Kurosaki. Wyjaśnia, że to powinno przywrócić mu trochę Reiatsu. Jest tym zaskoczony. Nozomi po leczeniu Ichigo nie czuje się zbyt dobrze, ze względu na niekorzystanie ze swoich mocy Shinigami. Kujō żegna się z Ichigo w podziemnej sali treningowej, życząc chłopakowi, aby bezpiecznie wrócił do Świata Ludzi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 325 Nozomi siedzi z innymi, gdy Urahara zbiera informacje na temat sytuacji w Soul Society.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 326 thumb|right|190px|Nozomi z niepokojem obserwuje monitoring Urahary Nozomi zauważa postępy Urahary monitorującego Ichigo. Sklepikarz rejestruje straty Reiatsu Ichigo. Kujō jest wstrząśnięta. Kon pocieszając Nozomi, mówi, że Ichigo jest silny i da sobie radę. I to nie zabije Kurosakiego. Ona jednak nadal się zamartwia. Nozomi pyta, czemu wszyscy pokładają tak wielką wiarę w chłopaku. Kon próbuje ją zbyć. Dziewczyna zaczyna rozumieć głębię zaufania Ichigo w jego sojuszników.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 327 Nozomi wciąż czeka w Sklepie Urahary. Uryū Ishida spekuluje, że Nozomi ma jakąś ukrytą przeszłość z Kagerōzą Inabą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 328 thumb|left|190px|Nozomi, jako pierwsza Zmodyfikowana Dusza Kiedy Urahara dostaje potwierdzenie Reiatsu Ichigo, Nozomi dołącza do innych na powitanie go po jego przebudzeniu. Mówi, że zamierza pokonać Inabę, by nie osiągnął swoich celów. Ichigo przeprasza ją. Nozomi mówi mu, aby wrócił po pokonaniu Inaby. Rukia wyjaśnia fizjologię zmodyfikowanych dusz. Nozomi komentuje, że jej rysunki są straszne. Urahara stwierdza, że Inaba użył tej technologii do tworzenia klonów członków Gotei 13. Nozomi wstaje, potwierdzając tym, jego cel. Ona twierdzi, że był twórcą zmodyfikowanych dusz, wyjaśniając, że studiował Dangai w celu odzyskania utraconej informacji z Kototsu. Kon wzdycha przygnębiony, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie dlatego Nozomi nie może mu zaufać. Jednak Nozomi zaprzecza, ale Kon wciąż wierzy, że to Inaba był jego twórcą. Nozomi mówi, że jego nie stworzył, ale Kon zaprzecza i oznajmia, że tego sama nie wie. Kujō milczy i po chwili ujawnia, że była w pełni rozwiniętą pierwszą zmodyfikowaną duszą. thumb|right|190px|Pojawienie się Zanpakutō Nozomi Ichigo przyprowadza Nozomi do swojego domu i razem odgrywają przed rodziną Kurosakiego wyreżyserowaną scenkę, mającą przekonać domowników do udzielenia Nozomi gościny. Isshin entuzjastycznie wita dziewczynę i mówi, że teraz będzie mieć cztery córki, używajać pojęcia harem. Orihime bierze się za pieczenie i Nozomi próbuje jej wypieków, mówiąc, że to jest dobre. Później idzie na górę do pokoju Ichigo, gdzie znajduje Kona. Przed niewygodną konfrontacją uratowała ich Orihime. Ona wychodzi razem z Ichigo i pozostałymi. Zatrzymuje się przed wejściem do sklepu, który sprzedaje małe zabawki lwa. Ichigo podchodzi do niej i pyta, czy wszystko jest w porządku, ale ona mówi, że jest w porządku. Idą do domu zjeść obiad. Kon, wewnątrz ciała Ichigo, dołącza do nich. On odzyskuje energię podczas jedzenia i nalega, by Nozomi jadła więcej, jeśli kiedykolwiek chce się rozwijać, zwłaszcza jej piersi. Komentarz powoduje, ze Nozomi podnosi swoje pałeczki, jakby nożem w stronę Kona, a ten szybko przeprasza. Po kolacji Nozomi kieruje się na górę, ale zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami, kiedy Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku i Yumichika omawiają wszystko. Nie mogąc spać, wychodzi z domu i podczas spaceru spotyka Hollowa. Powalona przez niego na ziemię, nie zamierza się nawet bronić i czeka biernie na śmierć, gdy niespodziewanie pojawia się Kon. Dziewczyna odzyskuje trzeźwość myślenia. Decyduje się ochronić Kona i wtedy pojawia się jej Zanpakutō i Shihakushō. Bez problemów zabija Hollowa i gdy jest po wszystkim, dziewczyna wyjaśnia Konowi, że miecz pojawił się, gdy myślała o chronieniu go. Kon następnie wyciąga rękę i odkrywa, że mała zabawka lwa jest przyklejona do niego. Daje to Nozomi, która zaczepia go na jej Zanpakutō. Kon mówi, że to dziecinne i znów zaczynają się kłócić. thumb|left|190px|Nozomi i inni są informowani o sytuacji Nozomi spędza resztę czasu w pokoju Ichigo, dopóki nie zostaje zawolana na kolację. Później, Kujō uczestniczy w posiedzeniu Shinigami, którzy są nadal w Karakurze. Hisagi stwierdza, że powinni ukryć gdzieś Nozomi, ale dziewczyna chce walczyć. Wyjaśnia, że jej katana może przeciwstawić się umiejętnościom jego Zanpakutō. Yumichika zauważa, że nie brzmi to pewnie i prosi ją, by powiedziała o mocy jej Zanpakutō. Ona odpowiada, że nie pamięta dokładnie, ale ma co do tego pewność. Nanao Ise podkreśla, że nie wiedząc o jej mocach, nie można narażać jej na ryzyko, gdy Inaba tylko na nią czyha. Nozomi podkreśla, że jest blisko poznania imienia swojego Zanpakutō. Ichigo sugeruje, że jeśli jest w stanie uśpienia, to powinni pomóc jej go obudzić.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 331 thumb|right|190px|Ikkaku ostrzega Nozomi Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū i Chad trenują z Nozomi. Kujō odrzuca obawy Kona o szkoleniu, podkreślając, że jest to jedyny sposób, aby obudzić jej Zanpakutō. Sado stara się ją uderzyć, następuje błysk światła z jej Zanpakutō, cząstki Reiatsu Sado są odprowadzane do jej miecza. Po chwili Ichigo sugeruje, że zbiorą sobie przerwę. Jednak Nozomi odmawia. Orihime ostrzega ją, że jeśli będzie robiła wszystkie rzeczy na raz, to jej się nie uda. Kon oferuje jej specjalny napój sportowy Orihime, ale ona odmawia i idzie umyć sobie twarz. Kiedy jest sama, Ikkaku Madarame zbliża się do niej, mówiąc, by się poddała. Przyznaje, że dziewczyna ma jakąś moc, ale mówi jej, że prawdziwa walka nie jest prosta i że może zostać zabitą. Nozomi odpowiada, że chciała umrzeć, ale powiedziano jej, aby żyła, a teraz zamierza pomóc każdemu, nawet jeśli oznacza to, że umrze walcząc. Ikkaku ostrzega ją, że musi być gotową na uderzenie, jeśli ona chce oprzeć się temu, co przeciwnik na nią rzuci. thumb|left|190px|Nozomi nadal trenuje, pomimo przybycia Reigai Nozomi wraca do treningu. Wyczuwają potężne ogromy Reiatsu. Zjawia się Renji Abarai. Stwierdza, że trzeba przynieść Nozomi do bezpiecznego miejsca, ale ona mówi Ichigo, aby kontynuować szkolenie, podkreślając, że jeśli Reigai idą, to nie ma bezpiecznego miejsca, a ona musi odzyskać swoje Shikai szybko. Nozomi i Ichigo nadal trenują. Yumichika mówi im, że muszą zaatakować jednocześnie, ta siła musi być wypełniona zabójczymi intencjami. Nozomi zgadza się, oddalając obawy Kona. Ichigo pyta ją, czy jest pewna, że chce to zrobić, co ona potwierdza. Grupa rozpoczyna kolejną rundę ataków na Nozomi i jej Zanpakutō pochłania Reiatsu z każdego z nich. Ichigo aktywuje Bankai i wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō w Nozomi. Próbuje go zablokować, zaczyna przypominać sobie imię Zanpakutō - Arazome Shigure. Następnie następuje potężna eksplozja i Nozomi rusza w jej kierunku. Reigai Zarakiego przygotowuje się do zabicia Ikkaku, wtedy przybywa Nozomi i uwalnia potężny podmuch energii ze swojego Zanpakutō w Reigai. Reigai szybko wyłania się niewzruszony i podekscytowany. Ostatecznie podjęto decyzję, aby powołać się na Nozomi i jej Arazome Shigure. Każdy kieruje swoją energię na Nozomi, która pochłania ją i kieruje we wszystkie Reigai, by jej pokonać. Gdy opada kurz, okazuje się, że Reigai Byakuyi jest poobijany i jeszcze może walczyć, bowiem skorzystał z Dankū, by odeprzeć atak Nozomi. Potem atakuje Sōren Sōkatsui i wybija wszystkich, oprócz Nozomi i Ichigo. Reigai Byakuyi zostaje pokonane przez potężny podmuch ognia od Yamamoto.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 332 thumb|right|190px|Inaba zostaje oszukany Yamamoto odnosi się z obojętnością do informacji o tożsamości Nozomo, gdyż nie akceptuje zmodyfikowanych dusz. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez przybycie Reigai-Jushiro Ukitake i Reigai-Shunsui Kyoraku. Chociaż Yamamoto mówi im, by stąd zniknęli, to Nozomi atakuje Reigai. Reigai-Shunsui łatwo unika jej ataków, wiedząc już o jej Zanpakutō, które pochłania energię. Wkrótce Inaba przybywa i mówi Reigai, by się wycofały i tym samym zakończyły swoją walkę. Wiedząc, jak ryzykowna jest walka w twarzą w twarz z Inabą i jego Raiku, który ma możliwość kopiowania ataków, Nozomi dołącza do Ichigo i Yamamoto, by go pokonać. Razem wpadają na pewien plan. Nozomi czyni pierwszy krok, po cichu daje jej trochę energii Yamamoto. Podczas gdy Inaba łatwo unika jej ataków, ona zaskakuje go energią Yamamoto, wystrzeloną w niego, szybko ją kopiuje. Yamamoto i Ichigo następnie dokonują swoich ruchów i atakują Inabę z obu stron, zdając sobie sprawę, że Inaba może kopiować i negować ataki z jednego kąta w kierunku na raz. Jednak Inaba zmienia taktykę używając skopiowanej mocy - absorbowania energii Nozomi do zaprzestania ataków. Inaba następnie wystrzeliwuje energię w kierunku Yamamoto, jednak szybko reaguje Nozomi i ratuje kapitana.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 333 Inaba rozpaczliwie mówi Nozomi, aby zatrzymała swoje Zanpakuto, które nie może pochłaniać dużo energii na raz. Dowodzi, że to prawda, gdy ostrze zaczyna pękać. Nozomi jednak odrzuca ostrzeżenie i nadal wchłania więcej. Ostatecznie ostrze rozpada na pół, zmuszając Yamamoto do odepchnięcia Nozomi z drogi i kontrataku. Inaba odpowiada atakiem, ale jego siła wybuchu zostaje odbita przez Yamamoto i obaj, osłabieni, lądują na ziemi. Nozomi nie potrafi zrozumieć powodów, dla których Yamamoto miałby ją - Kaizō Konpaku - uratować. Wszechkapitan mówi dumnie, że nie pozwoli, aby dziecko stawało w jego obronie. Yamamoto osuwa się na ziemię osłabiony, podczas gdy Inaba wyłania się poobijany z chmury kurzu, wciąż gotowy do walki. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia i Kon stają przed Nozomi, by ją bronić. Ichigo oświadcza, że nie pozwoli Inabie zabrać Nozomi. Kagerōza jednak śmieje się i mówi, że nie rozumieją prawdziwej natury Nozomi. Wyjaśnia, że on i Nozomi są w rzeczywistości dwiema połówkami jednej Zmodyfikowanej Duszy. Inaba szybko pokonuje rannych Shinigami. Zamiast tego Nozomi korzysta z Tenran i to działa na Inabę; po chwili uciekają. Wkrótce Nozomi mówi Konowi, by pozwolił jej odejść. Gdy ten odmówia, dziewczyna wiąże go do skały przy pomocy Shitotsu Sansen i opuszcza go. Następnie zostaje znaleziona przez Inabę. Ichigo podejmuje walkę, ale pokonuje klon Inaby, a nie jego samego. Inaba łapie Nozomi i teleportuje się z nią. thumb|left|190px|Inaba zabiera z powrotem Nozomi do Soul Society Po powrocie do laboratorium, Inaba rozpoczyna przygotowania do połączenia się z Nozomi, mimo swoich urazów, poprzez umieszczenie jej w szklanej komorze wypełnionej różowym płynem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 335 Później, Nozomi zostaje obudzona przez uderzenia Kona w komorę, w której się znajduje. Potem mówi mu, aby się zatrzymał i ponownie nazywa go zboczeńcem. Nozomi oznajmia mu żeby zostawił ją, bo wkrótce połączenie z Inabą będzie gotowe, ale ten odmawia. Nozomi wyjaśnia, że Inaba jest uosobieniem gniewu stwórcy - Ōko Yushimy i jego ambicji wobec Soul Society i szuka zemsty. Dziewczyna zaś jest ucieleśnieniem samokontroli Yushimy. Wyraża strach, który kiedyś ona łączyła z Inabą, jej istota zostanie utracona do wściekłości Inaby. Kon nadal odmawia opuszczenia, Nozomi w końcu przyznaje, że uważa go jako przyjaciela zmodyfikowanej duszy. Ponieważ zbliża się zakończenie procesu połączenia, Nozomi nabywa niektóre wspomnienia Inaby. Używa ich, aby poduczyć Kona na temat obsługi maszyn. Kon wstawia kolektor Reishi zawierający Reishi Ichigo, ale zanim będzie mógł zrobić coś innego, pojawia się Reigai Nemu Kurotsuchi i powala go z taką siłą, aby wybić z niego cukierek duszy. Nozomi błaga Reigai Nemu, aby się zatrzymała, kiedy chce go zabić za pomocą pokrętła. Wreszcie połączenie dochodzi do końcu, a ona łączy się z Inabą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 338 Yushima wskrzesza się, jako zmodyfikowana dusza z połączonych mocy Nozomi i Inaby. Kiedy Yushima staje twarzą w twarz z Hollowem Ichigo, przygotowuje się, by zabić Ichigo, jednka waha się, by to zrobić.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 339 Później, gdy Ichigo niespodziewanie Hollowfikuje się, Nozomi ozduskuje kontrolę na chwilę, i jest zmartwiona o Ichigo. Yushima następnie odzyskuje kontrolę, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, iż połączenie jest niekompletne i wymaga, by Reigai Nemu przyniosła lekarstwo dla niego. Yushima znowu próbuje uderzyć Ichigo, ale Nozomi jest w stanie go powstrzymać. Kurosaki próbuje do niej dotrzeć. Noozomi prosi go, by uderzył Yushimę, póki jeszcze może. Chłopak jednak odmawia by ją zabić. Yushima następnie odzyskuje kontrolę i ponownie powala Ichigo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 340 Przedstawiciel Shinigami zadaje poważny cios Yushimie, Nozomi ponownie przejmuje kontrolę i prosi Ichigo, by znowu ją uderzył. Chociaż wciąż jest niezdecydowany, pojawia się Kon i mówi Ichigo, aby uderzył w łańcuch duszy Yushimy do przełamania połączenia. Kurosaki uderza, tylko że Yushima odzyskuje kontrolę w ostatniej sekundzie i blokuje uderzenie. W ostatnim akcie Yushima uwalnia Renzan - Hajō Kūri i zaczyna niszczyć Soul Society. Jego plan jest zatrzymany przez przez zaskakujące wsparcie Reigai. Kujō odzyskuje wystarczającą kontrolę. Ichigo pokonuje Yushimę w ostatecznym starciu, przerywa łańcuch duszy przywracając Nozomi i Inabę. Kagerōza znika, Kon i Ichigo przybywają z ulgą. Ich przerażeniu Nozomi również zaczyna znikać z powodu szkód wyrządzonych wcześniej. Nozomi nie jest smutna, bo nie była sama, w końcu miała przyjaciół. Dziewczyna daje Konowi ostatnią szansę by się przytulić przed zniknięciem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 341 Moce i umiejętności thumb|190px|right|Nozomi używająca [[Tenran]] Praktykantka Kidō: Nozomi wykazała się używaniem średnio poziomowych zaklęć bez wypowiadania inkantacji, takich jak Hadō #58, ponadto po jego użyciu nie widać u niej oznak zmęczenia. Czar jest w stanie unieszkodliwić Shinigami poziomu wicekapitana. Leczenie: Nozomi ma sztuczną zdolność leczenia. Urahara stwierdził, że jest ono podobne do Kidō. Specjalista walki mieczem: Nozomi może dzierżyć Zanpakutō stosunkowo łatwo, mimo że użyła go w ostatnim czasie. W tym celu Nozomi była w stanie zabić Hollowa jednym uderzeniem, a także blokować jego ataki. W zapieczętowanym mieczu, Nozomi może również blokować Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo w formie Bankai. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Arazome Shigure : Jej Zanpakutō pojawił się, gdy Hollow miał zabić Kona i ma kształt katany. Ma także przywiązany do rękojeści wisiorek lwa, który został podarowany przez Kona. Zanpakutō ma prostokątną tsubę w kształcie krzyża. Rękojeść jest koloru brązowoczerwonego, a pochwa czarna. * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Shikai Nozomi przypomina czarny krzyż ze srebrną krawędzią tnącą. thumb|190px|right|Nozomi wypuszcza zaabsorbowane ataki w jeden :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Arazome Shigure ma zdolność do absorpcji Reiatsu z Zanpakutō, Kidō i strzał Quincy. Nozomi może w rzeczywistości pochłaniać wszystko tak długo, jak jest w pobliżu Reiatsu. Gdy Arazome Shigure wchłonie energię, Nozomi może użyć jej jak chce. Kujō pochłania Reiatsu w zależności od poziomu siły. Środek Arazome Shigure wypełnia się po brzegi i świeci jasnoróżową energią i przypomina celtycki krzyż. W każdej chwili może ją uwolnić, a towarzyszy przy tym potężny wybuch energii duchowej o różnej wielkości na atak jednego lub wielu przeciwników. * Bankai: Brak. Cytaty Odniesienia en:Nozomi Kujō ru:Нозоми Куджо de:Nozomi Kujō es:Nozomi Kujō id:Nozomi Kujō Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zmodyfikowane Dusze Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō Kategoria:Specjaliści walki mieczem Kategoria:Tylko anime